hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ned Edgewalker
Ned Edgewalker is a retired Canadian Professional Wrestler who is best known for his time with WWE. Independent Circut & ECCW (2006 - 2011) Before his arrival in WWE, Ned preformed under the ring name 'The Assassin'. The places he preformed were around western Canada in school gyms, small Arena's, and even in Malls before he was signed to a 4 year deal with ECCW in 2007, which is based in Vancouver. Ned won all championships for the promotion before he was signed by WWE in 2011. Debut, NXT & GM of WCW (2011 - 2013) NXT(2011) Ned would be signed to WWE in January and be put on the NXT show being mentored by Daniel Bryan. At the end of the year Ned would win the show and sign with Smackdown. WCW Offscreen GM and Firing (2012-2013) On Ned's debut appearnce, he would defeat former World Champion Dolph Ziggler in 45 seconds. Ned would cash in his title opportunity at Elimination Chamber 2012. Ned would fail in claiming the world title at the Elimination Chamber. Following weeks, WWE aired promos stating "Ned is an undefeatable tactician", showing videos of him defeating Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks. Ned would be named the offscreen GM of the failed re-berth of WCW. In the 2012 WWE Draft. Ned was Drafted to Raw SuperShow. After his debut. Ned accpeted a challenge from Ryback to a Brand Supremecy Match at Bragging Rights which Ned failed, After his match, rumors started that Ned would for a team with the Logan's as "The Assassins" however this would not come true as afterword, Ned switched brands to ''Smackdown! ''In Early 2013, Ned was released due to unknown causes. Return (2014 - 2015) Smackdown GM & Heel Turn On January 21st, 2014 it was announced Ned would return to be the GM of Smackdown. Ned turned Heel on the January 24th episode of Smackdown, by putting Chavo Guerrero in an unfair No DQ Match against Kane. Edgewalker inserted himself into the 2014 WHC Elimination Chamber match, by attacking Nults McKagan before the match, rendering him injured. Edgewalker was one of 2 final contestants, but was defeated by Edge. Edgewalker started a rivalry Edge which lead into WrestleMania 30. After the assault on Nults by Ned was deemed "unfair" by the WWE Board, McKagan was inserted into the match. McKagan & Edgewalker worked together to eliminate Edge from the match, but Edgewalker eventually walked away the victor, using Faith to put McKagan through a table. Face Turn & World Heavyweight Champion Ned turned face after he defeated Nults McKagan & Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXX, and shook his hand. The following night, Ned saved Nults from The Shield, who was summoned by the newly turned heel, Jacob Cass & WWE COO, Triple H. The week later, Edgewalker was defeated for the Championship by Roman Reigns, after being attacked by Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins. Ned had a rematch at Extreme Rules 2014, but lost. Ned went through a period of inactivity before being announced to be teaming with Nults McKagan at Payback 2014, in which the team lost. WCW Revival After Payback, it was announced that Edgewalker was going to move to the WCW Revival brand along with several other superstars. Edgewalker was supposed to be the GM of the original WCW Revival, which didn't come to fruition. WCW Revial was short lived, and was cancled after a few weeks. Intercontinental Champion, Feud with Shawn Micheals & Retirement Ned won the Intercontinental Championship from Fandango on Smackdown. In the Royal Rumble, Ned and Shawn Micheals eliminated each other, and then proceeded to brawl outside of the ring. Edgewalker & Micheals feuded until Wrestlemania 31, where the two competed in a ladder match for the IC Championship. Ned was defeated by HBK at Wrestlemania 31. The two shook hands post match. Ned announced on twitter the night after Wrestlemania that he was retiring from Professional Wrestling. Signature Moves Canadian Cross (2 Suplexes ending with a DDT) Faith (Flying DDT) Entrance Song's Current: Had Enough - Breaking Benjamin Previous Entrance Songs: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin (2006-2011) The Sound of Winter by BUSH (2011-2014) Finale by Madeon (Early 2014) In ring attire(s) Category:Face Category:Multi Branded Superstar